The present invention relates to a roll-forming machine adjustable to fit different thickness of sheet materials for the formation of a C-shaped component or a Z-shaped selectively and more particularly, to an improved structure of roll-forming machine, which facilitates maintenance and repair works and assures high stability and processing accuracy.
Many roll-forming machines are known and used to transform a planar sheet of metal into a component having either a C-shaped or Z-shaped cross-sectional area. U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,514 B1 is a typical one of these designs. This design, as shown in FIG. 1, is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:    1. Forming rolls 91, 92, transferring rolls 931, 941, gears 961 and axle sleeve means 973 are respectively provided at the upper-sided shaft members 981; transferring rolls 932, 942, gears 962 and axle sleeve means 974 are respectively provided at the lower-sided shaft members 982. When the transferring rolls 931, 932, 941, 942 start to wear or other related component parts are damaged, locating members 951, 952, gears 961, 962, axle sleeve means 971, 972, 973, 974 and shaft members 981, 982 must be detached, so that the repair or replacement work can be started. After the repair or replacement work, the detached component parts must be installed again, i.e., much labor and time are wasted during a repair or replacement work.    2. For making different C-shaped or Z-shaped components, different transferring rolls 931, 932, 941, 942 and forming rolls 91, 92 shall be used. At this time, the machine must be shut down for replacement of different transferring rolls 931, 932, 941, 942 and forming rolls 91, 92, wasting much labor and time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,519, issued to the present inventor, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, discloses a roll-forming machine, which comprises a machine base 900, and pairs of forming roll sets 90 bilaterally arranged on the top side of the machine base 900 for the formation of a C-shaped component or a Z-shaped component from a sheet material. The wheel shafts of the shape-forming wheels 904 of the 1st and 4th pairs of the forming roll sets 90 are respectively mounted with a respective locating block through which the respective wheel shafts can be rotated through 180-degrees between two positions and locked by a respective locating rod, setting the roll-forming machine for processing C-shaped component or Z-shaped component. However, the shape-forming wheels 904 wear quickly with use. When repairing or replacing one damaged shape-forming wheel 904, the worker must detach the transmission component parts of the corresponding upper impression wheel 902, and then remove the respective top block 9011 from the respective rack 901, and then unfasten the fastening members of the respective locating block 905 and remove the corresponding pin 906 for allowing removal of the damaged shape-forming wheel 904. Because each shape-forming wheel 904 is provided between the upper wheel holder 9012 and lower wheel holder 9013 at the rack 901, there is little space around each shape-forming wheel 904. In consequence, the procedure of repairing or calibrating each shape-forming wheel is complicated.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a roll-forming machine, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the roll-forming machine is comprised of a machine base, a guide block unit, pairs of forming roll sets, a first adjustable shape-forming wheel set, a second adjustable shape-forming wheel set, a first lower auxiliary shape-forming wheel set, a second lower auxiliary shape-forming wheel set, an upper auxiliary shape-forming wheel set, a small straightener and a big straightener for the formation of a C-shaped component or a Z-shaped component from a sheet material The adjustable shape-forming wheel assembly and non-adjustable shape-forming wheel assembly of the first adjustable shape-forming wheel set and the adjustable shape-forming wheel set are respectively connected to the corresponding racks of the sheet-transfer roll sets through respective connection frame bars. Therefore, a wide space is provided around each of the adjustable shape-forming wheel assembly, the non-adjustable shape-forming wheel assembly and the adjustable shape-forming wheel set, facilitating mounting and dismounting.
According to another aspect of the present invention, when the upper shape-forming wheel or lower shape-forming wheel of the adjustable shape-forming wheel assembly or the upper shape-forming wheel or lower shape-forming wheel of the non-adjustable shape-forming wheel assembly or the upper shape-forming wheel or lower shape-forming wheel of the adjustable shape-forming wheel set is damaged and a repair work is necessary, the associating fastening members and pivot shaft can be removed conveniently for quick performance of the repair work.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the coupling walls and sidewalls of the non-adjustable shape-forming wheel assembly and the adjustable shape-forming wheel set are mounted with respective pivot shafts and fastening members for quick positioning of the respective shape-forming wheels, assuring high stability and accurate processing.